Progeny
by CutieBabyGirl
Summary: A jealous rival of Inuyasha decides to attack him non-directly. Inuyasha doesn't know who it is. They say the worse pain is through emotional pain. How much emotional can you get from trying to kill your rival's kids? What happens when you get in betw
1. Heiress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own what I write and new names I give.  
  
Author's Note: Continuation of my fic Evolution. Peace.  
  
*~Heiress~*  
  
God knows that baby was spiritually an angel. Only the fact that she was physically part-demon changed everything. She was born with important things normal demon offspring weren't supposed to be born with. She was born with eight tiny fangs for the front, ten lil claws and enough sense to stun ya. Her hair was near her waist. It was jet black. Her eyes were amber and they sported a few long eyelashes. She had tiny, furry lil black ears. She was Inuyasha and Kagome's progeny and her name was Kinoubi.  
  
She was Hell's angel and everyone agreed. Kagome had just given birth to her two days ago. Miroku was going to rid her of any evil when she was in labor until she shouted at him.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"I'm in labor you ding-dong! Do somethin!!"  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
As possessed as Miroku thought she was at first, he realized that she changed when she saw her baby. She had Inuyasha even more nervous when she started to say things about everything. He saw his heir and decided to name her Kinoubi because it fit. Kinoubi meaning beauty through body and spirit. Yep, he named her right...but what a stubborn lil thing she was.  
  
And how cute was she? She replaced Shippou's cuteness by ten times. Her nickname was Angel. She had dimples and she was cute enough to be the top bishoujo...but Kagome's problem was...  
  
What was her mother gonna say about this baby? 


	2. Response

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own what I write and new names I give.  
  
Author's Note:...  
  
*~Response~*  
  
She slept all day and cried all night...not Kinoubi, Kagome. She was under so much pressure now.  
  
Kinoubi was a mysterious baby though. Not because she was demon or human or different from any other baby, she was just unpredictable. It would be like she'd predict the future and take action for what's about to happen. She always looked at someone as though she was analyzing their soul. Occasionally she would bark, or demonstrate wolf body language.  
  
Her smile was clear and angelic although her aura never felt that way. She would touch anything and everything slowly as though in thought. Any threat to her life she would realize and she would tell it in her own eyes. Her eyes would change from amber to a sharp gold-pearl.  
  
She barely cried, always staring at her parents with full of concern. She basically had no fears ever shown.  
  
Not that she wasn't happy...she was always flashing her smile or giggling. She hated to be left alone. She would always stare up as if she was gazing at an angel or a ghost smirking. When Sesshoumaru saw his new half-niece, his expression was startled as she stared "through" his soul. He said he was proud to have this type of member in his bloodline. What type he meant, we don't know but he definitely didn't mean half-demon.  
  
She was about seven and ½ pounds so she would not be all that heavy to carry to see Mama. Kagome recovered in only about fourteen days and she was her normal size again. She practically skated to see her mother.  
  
When Mama answered the door she noticed the baby first. She didn't even say hello to her daughter.  
  
"Awww.....lookit those cute lil black puppy ears....and the hair.....and her cute golden eyes!!! She is so cute!! Aww....lookit the lil claws and fangs....she is so pretty!! So cute...." And Sota did the same...  
  
"Wow! That's a demon? It's so small and she looks like my sister and my new big brother!! I got a demon niece and she's fully related to me!!!" Kagome was a little PO'ed that nobody said anything to her...  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!" Kagome shouted over their chattering. Mama had gone to grandpa with Kinoubi.  
  
"Why are you always yellin at somebody like you got issues...you not pregnant no more..." Sota spat. Kagome rolled her eyes when she saw her grandfather staring at Kinoubi dead in her eyes. He'd already put like ten prayers on her forehead, finally Kinoubi took them off and either fed it to Buyo or tore them up by claw as her great-grandfather anime cried. He backed away from her until he couldn't back away anymore into the chair and Kinoubi came closer. She laid right on his lap accompanied by him imitating the cross sign with his two index fingers in the back of her head. 


	3. Fluffy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own what I write and new names I give.  
  
Author's Note: Updating this ficcy  
  
*~Fluffy~*  
  
...and where was daddy? Fighting with Sesshoumaru but almost playfully, as in threatening each other was a game of theirs to play. They weren't in real form and they "played" with their shirts off and very close to a cliff...as if death meant nothing to them. But Sesshoumaru displayed more than enough emotion for playing. Sesshoumaru wouldn't even give a gesture to even try and he could make Inuyasha slide across the ground. Inuyasha wasn't really too angry because they weren't really fighting. Right now it was a little brother/big brother situation.  
  
Inuyasha was confused as to why Sesshoumaru was treating him like he was related to him but he was overjoyed. Sesshoumaru was acting like his older brother again rather than want to kill him. Sesshoumaru didn't even care who was the Lord now...he was having fun. Sesshoumaru was like that. He never showed too much emotion and when he did it had to be good. Sesshoumaru was smiling and chuckling; something he would never be imagined to do.  
  
Miroku and Sango were alarmed, inferring this was a fight to the death but Tokai kept out of their way. He'd never seen Sesshoumaru so free. If he did interrupt they'd surely punish him...he wasn't even related and this was a brotherly sort of play. So seeing Tokai was at ease they were too.  
  
Afterwards, Sesshoumaru got up flexed his muscles and glanced to his brother, indicating they were family again. They laughed together gold eyes to amber eyes. Sesshoumaru was dominant in that fight.  
  
Myouga watched them as they fought. He hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"It's nice how you two patched things up. How'd you manage to do it? If your father were here..." Myouga trailed happily. Sesshoumaru would have answered if his brother was paying attention...when he says something it has to be heard.  
  
Inuyasha was paying attention to Miroku and Sango. They were right near the cliff.  
  
"It's a nice day out today right, Miroku?" Sango stated to Miroku while in his arms her eyes facing the sky. But that wasn't close as to where Miroku was focusing. She was squirming too...not helping the situation. So when push comes to shove....Miroku grabbed her and she seemed calm...it was alright; they were married but...until she saw Inuyasha smirking at them.  
  
"*chuckle*" Miroku spat and she punched him in his chest...it was in public since someone was watching...but when she did—Miroku fell straight off the cliff; headfirst.  
  
"Wha!! *thud* *groan*" Miroku choked out.  
  
Inuyasha only shook his head but then laughed at Sesshoumaru's expression—surely he'd seen someone grope someone before right?  
  
Sango looked down with Inuyasha worried about how far he fell only to find her Miroku was unconscious and swirly-eyed three feet below where he fell. Sango sweatdropped and Inuyasha smirked as if he was about to burst out laughing at his best friend.  
  
"Do you always behave this way?" Sesshoumaru asked staring at the swirly eyed monk in disgust. Inuyasha jumped down with Sango to get Miroku. Sesshoumaru stayed up putting his clothing on. Slowly, because he was deep in thought.  
  
'His heir is somewhat gracious...a demon's not supposed to be that way. But she might be the peak of the Western Lands control. Her type of aura is mysterious so less can predict her next move but she's way too optimistic. I see it in her play...that could be her downfall. Not that she has to be pessimistic about the world it's just to not be naïve about it. Maybe she'll be more stronger when she's older..." Sesshoumaru thought. 


	4. Seven Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own what I write and new names I give.  
  
Author's Note: Updating this ficcy  
  
*~Seven Years Later~*  
  
Seven year old Kinoubi takes pleasure in being on top of a grassy hill with her two pigtails and the wind whipping at her face and her light-purple kimono. Her five-year old little brother Jinrai is sitting far away from her with Tokai, their mentor. His looks take on a different approach than Kinoubi's because he looks exactly like Inuyasha except a few differences. His hair was white, he had golden-toned eyes and little white ears. His eyebrows were slimmer though and his hair was kept in a low ponytail and no split ends. He was in the grass on his back facing the sky.  
  
"So Tokai...what's a concubine?" He questioned. Tokai looked nervous and nevertheless dumbfounded.  
  
"Um...well...it's a person...a sex slave" Tokai stuttered. Looking utterly proud that he covered it up.  
  
'He doesn't know what sex is yet so...he won't know what I'm talkin bout...I'm so smart!' He thought. Jinrai jumped up.  
  
"Oooh, can I get one?" Jinrai asked. Tokai sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess when you're older..." Tokai choked out. Jinrai sighed hard.  
  
"Isn't five older?" Jinrai queried hopefully.  
  
"Where'd you get that word from?" Tokai asked, changing the subject. Jinrai pointed directly to the lavender-kimono-dressed girl. She was already right beside him.  
  
"Oooh, Tokai said a bad word!" Kinoubi howled. She sat near her little brother...who was staring at her crazy. She spelled it out in the dirt with her claw. One letter at a time 'S...e...x'.  
  
"I have no problems with that word" Jinrai confessed.  
  
"Pervert..." Kinoubi spat.  
  
"I could be a pervert rather than a bitch!" Jinrai retorted. Kinoubi snapped around.  
  
"Say that to my face...mutt!" She shouted to him. He stomped his sneaker closer to challenge her.  
  
"If I'm a mutt, you are too airhead!" Jinrai commented. Kinoubi started growling low in her throat.  
  
"I don't run around in my room at damn near midnight making loud bumpin noises and pantin like a dog!" Kinoubi yelled.  
  
"I don't either!" Jinrai screeched; his fangs bore. Then they looked at each other as if to say 'That wasn't you?'  
  
"If that wasn't me....."  
  
"...and it wasn't me...."  
  
"...then it must've been daddy..."  
  
"...and mommy...."  
  
"Eww!!" Kinoubi shuddered.  
  
"Oh...that's why!" Jinrai exclaimed. Kinoubi got a shiver up her spine from that thought and shrugged it off. She stared in the direction of the horizon. The big red sun was setting, so this would be about time to go home. She glanced to Tokai and witnessed him knocked-out in cold sweat. Her and Jinrai's conversation was a bit...'spicy'...for a five and seven year old. She sniffed the air. It smelled moist and fog was setting in...it was about to rain. She couldn't see or smell that well through in the fog so she was vulnerable. Jinrai was already crouched in the tall grass for better protection against the rain. Kinoubi guided her little bare legs to her younger brother. She always felt it was her job to protect her younger sibling. If anything ever happened to Jinrai she'd regret it forever; blaming herself. She sat by him allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. It started with a crack of thunder and an ice-cold breeze. It didn't even start out light...it started pouring down. Jinrai's ears were flat against his head as he clutched to Kinoubi. As for Kinoubi's was open to listen for sound. Not as if they couldn't find their way home...they just depended on their father. She winced because she hated when water got in her ears but she was the one who could hear the farthest so she had to keep her ears up. After a few minutes she pinned her ears to her forehead after yelping from the water in her ears. She glanced up to see a huge, white, wet paw. Her heart continued to race...he was supposed to come hours ago. Inuyasha crouched so Kinoubi and Jinrai could get on his slick wet-furred back. Kinoubi pounced and dragged her little brother with her. She burrowed into his fur because she knew her father had lots of fur and only the top layer of fur would get wet. She got closer to the fur near his skin with a shivering Jinrai following her. Their father loped through the rain, his large paws pounding against the wet ground. His fur and tail swayed as he rushed as if he was in a race to beat the wind. Rain pattered against his forehead, body and tail like hail but his offspring weren't getting hit by it. Lighting came closer to his running paws and struck the bridge of his nose, but he didn't stop. If he stopped, he was putting his kids in danger and that was one thing that he wasn't doing.  
  
Kinoubi was in her white velour pajamas as well as Jinrai in his blue velour ones against their mother. He fell asleep in Kagome's lap while Kagome read a book on the bed. Kinoubi watched her father and several other demons leave to his night-shift of taking over the other lands through the glass window to the balcony. She was upset because her father wouldn't be there in the night to protect her. This of all nights too. She was turning human starting midnight. She hated turning human. Everytime she did something bad would happen. Like the time she nearly broke her leg or the time she cut herself with a katana or when she almost got impaled by one. Inuyasha had always been there when she turned human before, why was he leaving now? Kinoubi rested her head on the white-and-black brindle Akita she called Aya. Aya rested on the floor and brushed against her back to assure it to be okay, hopefully. 


	5. Rebuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own what I write and new names I give.  
  
Author's Note: Updating this ficcy  
  
*~Rebuke~*  
  
It was midnight and Kinoubi had already lost her claws, fangs, ears and eyes...but most of all, her hair. Her hair was already a possible human hair color but hers turned brown on the date of the Full Moon. Kagome's mother had dark-brown hair so that's probably where it came from. But Kinoubi's was a light-brown...don't know where that came from. Her eyes turned a hazel color. She was hiding under her mother in the morning from the sun's beam of rays. She knew something bad was about to happen—everyone did. She was alarmed but when her father didn't come back in the morning, she was pure frightened. So she figured if she never got out of bed, nothing would happen to her. Jinrai had already been up but if he asked Kinoubi to play she'd get her mood swings. So he just picked up Kai, a little tiny white Akita, and ran out his parent's room. Kinoubi would be harder to get out of bed. She was clutching onto her mother's stomach as if she still had claws. Her heart was beating as fast as a train on tracks. Kagome was already dressed in her silk sweatsuit/skirt. Kinoubi had ballet lessons so she had her white velvet leotard with baby blue silk Japanese characters in her name in the back. She had her white tutu with little flower like stitches in it. Her hair was in two pigtails/buns because her hair came from the bun, out. So in short, she was dressed but she didn't want to come out but she did want to see her friends and she did enjoy walking the dog and her ballet class was in present Japan, maybe she'd come out.  
  
"Kinoubi, why don't you come outside with me and Aya?" Kagome queried. Kinoubi shifted her head.  
  
"I don't wanna get hurt..." Kinoubi stated. Kagome gaped at her in concern.  
  
"You won't get hurt" Kagome assured. Kinoubi looked as if she'd been misread.  
  
"Someway or another I will today...so how won't I?" She whined.  
  
"I won't let nothing happen to you, I'll be right there with you okay?" Kagome secured and upon hearing this Kinoubi rushed out of the covers got Aya's leash, hooked it onto Aya's collar and rushed out the door. Kagome was surprised. Kinoubi turned to her mother, still sitting on the bed.  
  
"Come on Mommy, time is money"  
  
*~Present Japan~* Kagome and her daughter came to the class. Everyone was staring at Kinoubi as if to say "who's that?". Then they glanced to her mother and they quickly realized who it was. Normally when she came, she was the little arrogant demon-hybrid girl that always thought she was on top-of-the-world. Now she was the shy full-human big-brown eyed girl with more tact. I guess they enjoyed this Kinoubi better Kinoubi had to be worried something was gonna happen because she was sweating. Her friends had went to perform in front of the teacher. Plie, jette...same old, same old. Kinoubi refused to put her foot on the bar to do it. Their teacher gave them a challenge to spin for at least fifteen seconds. Kinoubi was first up. She was all for it and to check, she glanced toward her mother for approval. Kagome nodded. Kinoubi cart-wheeled her way to the teacher, showing off. Once her teacher told her the position to be in, she was spinning like a top. Her hair gracefully swung around her rotating form, like she was a tornado. She'd exceeded twenty seconds and everyone could tell she did on purpose because she ended in a crouch but in a flaunted way. Oh well, you can change the picture but not the image. Her friends were in awe but everyone else was annoyed because of her attitude. She picked herself up and pranced because she was proud of herself.  
  
"Now, who else can do that like yours truly?"  
  
At the end of class she went to her friends agreeing to catch up with her mother outside.  
  
"You are so moody" Akina stated as Kinoubi giggled it off. Kyokko and Hayate nodded.  
  
"What with the get-up? Your mother dyed your hair? You got contacts too?" Hayate asked. Kinoubi just chuckled because she was the only one who knew this answer.  
  
"Nah, I'm part-demon so I got a time to change into my human form and it's messed up because I got the whole entire day to be human..." Kinoubi reflected but upon seeing the others going home she changed the situation and the conversation. She walked past them exhibiting herself. Her friends just laughed, she was always doing something show-offy although she really wasn't snobby. Once she caught up with her mother she smiled it off and held the rest-less Aya's leash.  
  
*~Feudal Era~*  
  
Inuyasha had been lurking around Edo on the trail of a scent. But this had nothing to do with taking over other lands. On Kinoubi's last time in turning human, he caught a scent of another demon when she was hurt. It wasn't Tokai or Shippou and it wasn't Kouga or Myouga. Sesshoumaru was to see her today but he hasn't seen her in months. It was a familiar scent though and he was up to no stop right now. At first he thought it wasn't anything to worry about until she nearly got impaled by that katana.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
It came out of nowhere and as Inuyasha had saw it happen, he shoved her straight out of the way. She paused as if she was too scared to move and Inuyasha searched that whole area to yell at someone for being so careless with a sword. But no one Was there. All he had was a scent and she did say that she was feeling watched.  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
Whatever it was it followed her near the full moon. He was gonna pursue what put his daughter in danger. It smelled like one of his father's enemies but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. They must be trying to bring him down, if they are they might go for Jinrai too, logically. What he really needed to do was prepare her and that would be by telling her straight out. He rushed back immediately.  
  
Kinoubi changed into her jeans and her kimono top and her white sneakers to play outside. Kagome came with her. Inuyasha had finally came back and he wasn't transformed for once. She ran to him.  
  
"Daddy!" She squealed as she ran into his leg. He picked her up. Kagome hugged him and went to run after Aya when she took off.  
  
"Where's your brother?" He asked her. She shifted in his arms.  
  
"At home with Tokai and he wouldn't play with me because he said I act temperamental on these days *rolls eyes*" She remarked.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna have to take a closer watch over you these days." He stated. She sighed. Kinoubi looked disappointed.  
  
"Why wasn't you there yesterday?" She whined.  
  
"I'm telling you now...normally I wouldn't tell you but you're mature for your age *Kinoubi nods*...most likely one of my rivals are trying to kill you..." Inuyasha struggled to say.  
  
"What's a rival?" She asked innocently.  
  
"An enemy" He informed her. She looked down as though she was hurt.  
  
"Why do they wanna kill me?" She queried softly.  
  
"They wanna get to me *deep breath**glance to her*..." Inuyasha trailed off. Kinoubi looked as if she was about to cry, her eyes were getting watery.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have told you, that was a bad choice to begin with" Inuyasha rethought.  
  
"I figured so anyway...but what if they do kill me?" She asked as a crystal- like tear traveled down her cheek.  
  
"Hey! You know me, you know I don't give up that easily, definitely not on my own heir. They won't kill you or your brother because I won't let them and if they do, they'll witness Hell...anyway don't talk about your own death, I forbid you to." He secured as he grasped her tightly. He brushed her tear away and she smiled at him, proving their bond could never be broken. 


End file.
